Shadow the Hedgehog - gra (Pure Hero)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii Czyste Dobro w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Opening popołudniem [[Shadow] stoi na polu, patrząc na miasto, a gazeta lekko szturcha w nogę Shadowa na chwilę, lecz wiatr ją zdmucha.] Napis na gazecie: Obchody “FESTIWALU OGNIA-W-NIEBIE”! 50-letni powrót Czarnej Komety... Shadow: do siebie. Shadow... Dlaczego to imię chodzi mi po głowie? To jest jedyna rzecz, jaką potrafiłem zapamiętać. Hm. W mojej oburzonej świadomości. pamięć o [[Maria Robotnik|Marii]. Ona desperacko ucieka przed żołnierzami GUN. Nagle jeden z żołnierzy chwyta pistolet i strzela do niej. Słychać krzyk Geralda „Maria!”.] Shadow: Kim ja jestem... I czemu nic nie pamiętam? I kim jest ta Maria? chmura wisi nad Shadowem i banda [[Black Arms] spada z nieba. Wkrótce przedstawiony jest silniejszy Black Arm, który niszczy pierwszy samochód, a następnie wyrzuca w powietrze drugi, który jechał.] Shadow: Heh, ale oni wyglądają żałośnie! Nie mam czasu na tych nędznych ludzi. Black Doom: Shadow... [[Doom's Eye] zbliża się w stronę Shadowa, wyświetlając obraz Black Dooma.] Black Doom: Jak ci wiadomo, dzień zapłaty już się zbliża. Znajdź SIEDEM Szmaragdów Chaosu i dostarcz mi je tak, jak obiecałeś. Shadow: Kim jesteś i skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? I w ogóle o czym ty mówisz? Eye odlatuje i mnóstwo samochodów wybucha w pobliżu Shadowa. Shadow: Co tutaj jest grane? Jeśli on wie, kim naprawdę jestem... muszę mu zaufać, pomimo moich przeczuć. Jedyną drogą do poznania sekretów mojej przeszłości jest zdobycie Szmaragdów Chaosu! w stronę miasta Po Westopolis przedstawia laboratorium GUN. Widać tam Black Armsare przedstawione na ekranie, przypominającym mapę miejsc na świecie, które zostały zaatakowane przez Black Arms. Żołnierz GUN biegnie do [[Dowódca GUN|komandora].] Żołnierz G.U.N.: Czarni kosmici zaatakowali 6 największych miast na całym świecie i każde miasto zgłasza znaczące uszkodzenia i liczne ofiary. Między innymi, Westopolis otrzymało największe straty przez osłabiony system obrony. Śródmieście Westopolis zostało prawie kompletnie zniszczone. Niepotwierdzone źródła doniosły, że widziały czarnego jeża w Westopolis. Dowódca: Shadow? Wysłać oddziały, TERAZ! I jeśli znajdziecie Shadowa z tymi kosmitami… zabijcie ich wszystkich! Żołnierz G.U.N.: Ale szefie, czy Shadow nie jest czasem po naszej stronie... szefie?! Dowódca: Wydałem wam rozkaz, żołnierzu! On jest zły i on jest wrogiem! G.U.N opuszcza pokój. Dowódca: Nie oszukasz mnie, Shadow! Tym razem, jesteś MÓJ! przenosi się z powrotem do Westopolis, gdzie Shadow trzymał dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. [[Sonic] biegnie do niego.] Sonic: To było ŚWIETNE, Shadow! Shadow: Tak... Nie jestem tu po to, by ratować ciebie! Sonic: Wiedziałem, że powiesz coś w tym stylu! Co powiesz na małą przyjacielską rywalizację? Shadow: (odwraca się od Sonica) Nie marnuj mojego czasu. Eye przychodzi do Sonica i Shadowa. Black Doom: Znaleźliśmy TRZECI Szmaragd Chaosu w tym mieście. Nasza misja tutaj jest skończona. A teraz ruszajmy! (odchodzi) Sonic: To znaczy, że… witaj na następnym poziomie. Ruszajmy! ucieka Shadow: Wracaj tu! pędzi za Soniciem Przed walką z Black Bull i Sonic biegną w kierunku Doom's Eye Shadow: Oddaj mi ten Szmaragd Chaosu albo! Black Doom: Więc, myślisz, że masz szanse przeciwko MNIE? Shadow: Zrozum… Nie przyjmuję rozkazów… w szczególności od ciebie. Ale nie przyszedłem tu, by z tobą walczyć. Zbieram Szmaragdy, by znaleźć moje własne odpowiedzi. Więc dlaczego po prostu nie odpuścisz?! Black Doom: Wciąż nie wiesz, gdzie twoje miejsce, czyż nie? BLACK BULL!! Przywołuję cię! Bull nagle pojawia się Black Doom: Podziwiaj! Gniew Black Arms! Bull ryczy na Shadowa i Sonica Sonic: Woohoo! No i to ja rozumiem! Dawajcie!! Po walce z Black Bull biurze [[Prezydent Zjednoczonej Federacji|Prezydenta] w Białym Domu.] Przy telefonie: Panie Prezydencie. Otrzymaliśmy raport od GUN. Nasza piechota pomyślnie wypędziła czarnych kosmitów z Westopolis. Zdołaliśmy także odeprzeć siły wroga w pięciu innych miastach. Są także donosy, że przebito się przez mainframe GUN. Właśnie badamy sprawę. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to również była sprawka czarnych kosmitów. Prezydent: Powiedz generałom, że Ameryka nigdy nie podda się terrorystom! Głos z telefonu: Tak, Panie Prezydencie. Prezydent: na zdjęcie Shadowa i Sonica Ta planeta została raz ocalona przed tyranią I unicestwieniem przez waszą dwójkę. Teraz ludzkość musi bronić tego spokoju… za wszelką cenę. Musimy stać zjednoczeni, by obronić nasz świat przed tymi najeźdźcami! Przed Circus Park biegnie w stronę Circus Park Shadow: Gdzie jest ten okropny CZWARTY Szmaragd Chaosu! (Patrzy w górę na Tailsa lecącego Cyklonem) Hej, czy to nie… Tails? Tails: Patrz na to! To park rozrywki Eggmana. Zbudował je dzięki pierścieniom, które ukradł z całego świata. Muszę odzyskać te pierścienie! Shadow: Szmaragd Chaosu! Tails: Whoooaaa!! ląduje, całkiem utraciwszy kontrolę z powodu fajerwerków. Shadow: To było zbyt proste. To mój szczęśliwy dzień! kontynuuje bieg do wejścia do lunaparku. Po Circus Park przedstawia laboratorium GUN. Widać tam Black Armsare przedstawione na ekranie, przypominającym mapę miejsc na świecie, które zostały zaatakowane przez Black Arms. Żołnierz GUN biegnie do komandora. Żołnierz G.U.N.: Generale! Świadkowie z sektora B3 donoszą, że czarni kosmici zostali pomyślnie wypędzeni z Westopolis. Zamknęliśmy ich w lesie i odcięliśmy ich kompletnie od ich wsparcia. Dowódca: Dobra robota, kapitanie. A co z Shadowem? Żołnierz G.U.N.: Generale! Sądzimy, że Shadow uciekł do lasu wraz z czarnymi kosmitami. Commander: Zaalarmuj całą piechotę w sektorze B. Zezwalam na użycie broni. Chcę oboje czarnych kosmitów i Shadowa zatrzymanych i uśmierconych. Porażka nie wchodzi w grę. Żołnierz G.U.N.: Tak jest, szefie! G.U.N opuszcza pokój. Dowódca: Hmm, hmm… To koniec, Shadow. W końcu będziesz porzucony i wyeliminowany za zło, którym jesteś! patrzy na mapę świata. Po Death Ruins; przed drugą walką z Black Bull innym miejscu w Death Ruins znajduje się Black Doom, który czeka na Shadowa. Czarny jeż przybiega na miejsce. Shadow: Ktoś tu ma mały problem z agentami GUN? Black Doom (śmieje się): Co za żałosny gatunek… Doom nie podejrzewa, że [[Rouge] przygląda się temu wszystkiemu z daleka.] Shadow: Coś ty powiedział? Black Doom: Nie jesteśmy tu, by mordować te biedne stworzenia. Wręcz przeciwnie… Rouge: O… O czym on mówi?! Shadow: O czym ty mówisz? Black Doom: Wszystko zostanie ujawnione… jutro. Rouge: Jutro?! Black Doom: Shadow, powinieneś odpocząć. Musisz być gotowy na jutrzejszy rytuał. Black Doomem z tyłu wyłania się… Black Bull. Shadow: Ty paskudo! Schodzisz na dno! Po drugiej walce z Black Bull pojawia się za pomocą [[Kontrola Chaosu|Kontroli Chaosu] w innej części Death Ruins. Tyle że tam były jakieś tory. Nagle pojawia się jakiś pojazd, a na nim stoi… jeż Sonic we własnej osobie!.] Sonic: Co tam, Shadow? Shadow: Tylko nie ty. Sonic: Mnie też miło cię widzieć! Wygląda na to, że czarne stworzenia udały się w kosmos. Jesteśmy w drodze na ARK, więc zgaduję że to znaczy, że ty też idziesz! Shadow: ARK… Sonic: No dalej, ruszajmy! Następny przystanek: ARK! wchodzi do kosmicznego pojazdu, który chwilę później odlatuje z dżungli i leci w stronę kosmosu. Wyprawa do ARK kosmiczna kieruje się w stronę Kolonii Kosmicznej ARK. Shadow patrzy na Szmaragd Chaosu w kapsule. Shadow: Szmaragd Chaosu? Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujecie! To jest jak zabranie dziecku cukierka, co dla mnie jest ok. złości Shadow rozwala kapsułę, niszcząc szkło na kilka kawałków, po czym wyjmuje stamtąd Szmaragd Chaosu. Nagle zaczął włączyć się alarm… włączeniu się ekranu z koloru czarnego na zwyczajne, widać Shadowa, który rozgląda się wokoło. Nagle słyszy czyjś głos. Maria: Shadow, pomóż mi! odwraca się do tyłu i widzi Marię. Shadow: Maria! Maria: Proszę, Shadow, potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Eksperymenty mojego dziadka… coś poszło potwornie źle. Shadow: O co chodzi? Maria: Laboratorium badawcze… ma być zniszczone. Musimy coś zrobić! Proszę Shadow, błagam cię! Pomóż dziadkowi i tym na pokładzie ARK. Proszę! Shadow: Będę tam, Maria. Przysięgam: cokolwiek się stanie, zajmę się ARK i profesorem! Powrót do rzeczywistości na oczach zamkniętego w kapsule Shadowa trafiona przez jednego z agentów GUN i upada na ziemię. Shadow: Maria! Maria: Proszę, Shadow… Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Los wszystkich spoczywa na… TOBIE! umiera. Shadow: Maria! nad kapsułą z Shadowem otwiera się, a sama kapsuła zaczyna spadać w dół w kierunku Ziemi. i Shadow dobiegają do dalszej części ARK, by znaleźć kryjówkę Black Dooma. Sonic: Shadow! Patrz… na niebie! Shadow: Huh? niebie podziwiana jest Czarna Kometa jarzącą się jasnym blaskiem. Shadow: Co to jest? Sonic: Raz na 50 lat, ta Czarna Kometa przelatuje obok tej planety. Hehe… och? Myślisz, że te czarne stworzenia są jakoś powiązane z tą kometą? Shadow: Czarna… Kometa. Ugh! Shadow łapie się za głowę jakby z bólu i klęczy na podłodze. Sonic: Shadow, co jest?! Shadow: Chyba masz rację… wstaje. Czuję to… są tam na górze. Oto gdzie są odpowiedzi… Muszę się dostać do tej komety! i Shadow zawracają w odwrotną stronę i pędzą w stronę czarnej Komety. Ostateczna rozgrywka w Final Haunt Czyste Dobro - zakończenie Przed Black Doom i Sonic idą w kierunku Black Dooma Black Doom: Dobrze się sprawiłeś, Shadow… Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem, że tak daleko zaszedłeś… Shadow: Black Doom! Twoje rządy konczą się tu I teraz! Sonic: A więc to ty za tym wszystkim stoisz... Chcesz tego czy nie... gra SKOŃCZONA! Black Doom: (śmieje się) Głupcy! Black Arms są czymś więcej niż lepsi… my jesteśmy perfekcyjni! Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że masz jakąkolwiek szansę, by nas pokonać? Hahahaha... Shadow: To ty powinieneś się bać, Black Doom! Obiecałem Marii, że ocalę planetę, którą tak bardzo kochała… I ZROBIĘ TO! Black Doom: A więc przygotuj się na śmierć! Pokażę ci ostateczną moc we wszechświecie! Po Black Doom Doom jest podziwiany, jak leży pokonany na gruncie. Shadow wyciąga Szmaragd Chaosu z Black Dooma, a pozostałe sześć leci dookoła niego. Shadow: Nareszcie… Mam WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu! Black Doom: Shadow! To jeszcze nie koniec! Black Arms znów powstaną... Sonic: Zróbmy to! Shadow: Jestem Shadow the Hedgehog, I złożyłem obietnicę, którą zamierzam dotrzymać! Z mocą tych Szmaragdów, Black Doom i jego armia są skończeni! Oto KIM JESTEM. Czyste Zło - zakończenie (po przejściu Czystego Dobra) Przed walką z Soniciem stoi naprzeciwko Sonica i [[Diablon|Diablona], gotowy do walki.] Sonic: Shadow! Dlaczego stajesz po stronie czarnych stworzeń? Shadow: Stanie po ich stronie… żartujesz sobie, prawda? Jestem po stronie każdego, kto jest przeciwko tobie. Tym razem idziesz na dno, Sonic! Sonic: Hehehe… Jeśli tak to ma wyglądać, Shadow. To dawaj! Shadow: Mów, kiedy! Po walce z Soniciem jest podziwiany, jak leży pokonany na gruncie. Shadow wyciąga Szmaragd Chaosu z Black Dooma, a pozostałe sześć leci dookoła niego. Shadow: Nareszcie… Mam WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu! Sonic: Shadow… Jednak cię nie doceniałem. Shadow: Jestem Shadow the Hedgehog, i teraz jestem najpotężniejszym jeżem na świecie! Moc tych Szmaragdów sprawia, że jestem niezniszczalny! Ja jestem ostatecznym jeżem… Oto KIM JESTEM. Hahahahahahahaha… końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Shadow the Hedgehog